You Save me
by pinkydog123
Summary: You have saved me again, like many other nights like this, and I love you for it, I love you for everything you do. EO


**Enjoy.**

My eyes shoot open as the first breath that escapes my mouth is a sigh, the air from my lungs; it's the only thing that can escape, the rest, trapped. Tears run down my cheeks when your eyes open, those beautiful clear blue irises, calming to the darkness I had just experienced, you are my light, the only light in my life.

"Olivia." You breathe, pulling me closer, it is so hard to believe that there is kindness and comfort there for me in your embrace, and it is always unbelievable to really have love, when there is so much hate in both our lives. In everyone's. My head drops, leaving cold, piercing tears for you, to fall down your soft, tender skin, I'm afraid that's the only thing I have to give you, pain, because it's the only thing that goes on in my life, apart from you.

"I love you." You coo in my ear, the ugly images instantly disappearing from my head. You smooth your big strong hand down my back, causing me to tremble by your loving ministrations; it is almost too much to believe. I snuggle closer into you, afraid that I would possibly be too much for you to handle, to love, but you have said it and proved it, so many times. The one thing I am most of afraid of is losing you, in my mind I start to panic, confusion setting in, what if I do end up alone with out you? But you catch my distress, you always do.

You kiss the salty trail of my tears down my cheeks, healing the wounds that I have had to endure, how you survive what we go through, I am not sure, you are much stronger than I am, this I know, the horrors we have seen, too many. You lay me back softly, your hard, flexing body, molding over my soft and smooth one.

Elliot.

I want to hold you, to rejoice that we came together as one when we did, because I need you, love you, I'm afraid that's all I have to give, but you accept it anyway, you accept me, my faults. I shiver as you throw back the cold, thin sheets that were covering our already naked bodies. Your hands covers my breaths, warming them as my nipples start to harden from the cold air that keeps sweeping around us, your gentle eyes, caressing over my face, continuing to pleasure my body, and healing my mind, to show me only love.

"You are not alone." You assure me, leaning down to fuse your lips with mine, your kisses are life and benevolence, the very thing I need, my hands explore the expanse of your chest, letting you know that I am there, I love you as much as you have declared to me so many times, even more, you cant possibly know how much, but I will happily dedicate my life to showing you. The way his light, fair skin clashes with the tan make-up of mine, it's so beautiful, so incredible, you have shown me how wonderful all this can be.

Your touch ignites a strong flame deep within me that continues to burn.

Only for you.

I wrap my legs around you; I want you in me, around me, stretching me to the limit until we reach oblivion.

Together.

Your eyes close when I reach up to flick your hard nipple with my thumb, watching it as it continues to pucker to my touch. An effect that you not only have on me, but I have it on you as well, You enter me with no warning, but I don't want it any other way, you came into my life with no warning, and you have had possessed my heart with no warning.

Please. I beg, wanting you to swell, move, and than fill me, you push as deep as you can go and I'm home, arching my back more into you as I pull you close. You know what I want, what I need, I roll my hips up against yours, falling into rhythm as we both start to loose control.

Please move faster. Please take me. Please make me forget everything except you. Please make me your love. Please.

More. Faster. More.

A kiss more ferocious than the other ones covers my lips, joining your thrusting, your tongue swirling around my yielding one. You jerk and than still, taking me with you as we both fall, but than again, I'd follow you anywhere.

"Elliot…." I whimper ever so softly in the quiet room that's only filled with our pleasured moans, You groan and gasp and I squeeze tightly, encouraging you to release, to give me everything you have lovingly. Because I love you. I love you so very much. You gather my weak body in your arms, protecting my from the harsh movements my twitching muscles are making. You place a kiss on my now sweaty forehead and whisper,

"I will never leave you, now you can sleep in my arms." you instruct softly, giving me more comfort than you will ever know, than I will ever be able to show.

You have saved me again, like many other nights like this, and I love you for it, I love you for everything you do.

You have saved me again, from myself.

Elliot.


End file.
